Dominio Terrenal
by MissLouder
Summary: Camus y Milo se enfrentarán a la última polémica entre ellos. Obviando el hecho que si solucionan los problemas de adentro, deberán enfrentar juntos los de afuera. Incluyendo quienes quieran separarlos / Slash
1. Cegado por el calvario

Notas: Un fic que no sé cuánto extenderé dependiendo de la audiencia, y cofmiscofideascof así que veamos cómo nos va con este hermoso parcito y su lucha contemporánea por sobrevivir a la personalidad del otro^^

Personajes: [Milo, Camus] (futuramente) Hyoga, Shun.

* * *

**DOMINIO TERRENAL.**

**Capítulo I**

_Cegado por el Calvario._

**—****x—**

**.**

**.**

"Porque no hay peor ciego, que el que no quiere ver."

Esa es la realidad, que patéticamente Milo se niega a creer. Sabe que su vida se ha reducido a la simple absorción del mal recuerdo que tuvo en un pasado respecto a su relación con aquel santo protector de la onceava casa, Camus de Acuario.

—Soy un maldito estúpido.

Tener la esperanza que Camus dejará por una vez en toda su vida esa gélida indiferencia hacia él, era tan difícil como él abandonara su propia creencia de que ese día llegará. Tristemente sabía, que si quería volver a hablar con su amigo, él tenía que ser el primero en llegar con la cola entre las piernas en busca de una reconciliación. Desde que habían sido revividos por un capricho de la diosa de entrenar a los malditos críos de bronce, no habían intercambiado más que miradas asesinas y fría indiferencia.

Camus siempre se mantuvo expectativo a la situación, simple observación y luego el silencio rotundo de sus labios. Su rostro carente de expresión era difícil de interpretar. A veces Camus, podía representar sin duda el hielo de Siberia: Frío y calculador.

_—__Nunca tendrás el valor, que le doy a mi discípulo, Milo._

Esas fueron sus crudas palabras, Milo había atestado un golpe seco a la pared de su templo recordando su última conversación, que para variar fue una despedida acompañada de palabras estoicas por partes de Acuario.

Eran amigos era cierto, amigos de la infancia. Y hasta podrían considerarse los mejores. Pero dos años después de que las armaduras tomaron lugar sobre sus cuerpos, su relación había subido de nivel; un nivel que ahora, Milo se preguntaba si hubiese deseado subir. Desde la muerte de ambos en el muro de los lamentos, esos recuerdos se habían disipado como la niebla. Trayendo quizás, la duda de que si en verdad eso pasó alguna vez.

Es que… ¡por los dioses! Esa actitud por parte de Camus, era exasperante, tanto así que cuando ese acuariano torcía una sonrisa Milo quería arrancarse el cabello. Él conocía a la perfección los sentimientos ocultos detrás de esa muralla que había levantado, ante la fachada "Soy el gran Milo, donde los hombres y mujeres caen ante mí".

«No todos…», pensó.

Él quería volver a fomentar ese lazo más fuerte entre ellos, pero es que el Acuario se la ponía difícil. Con su bendita frase "sólo soy un juego para ti" ¡Maldita sea! Después de saborear la muerte… ¡Él se veía sentando cabeza con ese tempano de hielo, si dejara de poner entre ellos esa puta barrera!

—¿Por qué tienes que irte justo ahora? —había preguntado alzando una ceja con soberbia.

—¿Y qué diferencia hay en que me vaya ahora, a qué me vaya después? —fue su respuesta, estando cómodamente sentando cruzado de brazos frente a él.

Lo había arrastrado hasta esa habitación después de oír su conversación con Shaka de Virgo, una vez más; Camus se iría quien sabe cuánto tiempo a Siberia. A entrenar al mocoso de Hyoga.

Milo no supo qué responder, ¿por qué tenía que irse? ¿Por qué tenía que entrenar a ese crío idiota?

—¿Vas a la responder la pregunta o ya puedo irme?

El escorpio suspiró, apartándose de la puerta quedándose junto a umbral. Suponía que al menos, un premio de consolación vagamente pobre, era verle partir. Donde ambos se mirarían en silencio, o al menos él y, vería partir esa melena sedosa que tanto le partía los huevos. Pero su sorpresa recayó, cuando Camus se detuvo frente a él. Cruzándose de brazos con las cejas fruncidas.

«Aquí viene»

—Me gustaría que expresaras tu problema, Milo.

—¿Realmente te interesa?

—Deja tu actitud infantil y dime por qué no soportas el hecho que vaya —Su mirada volvió a la neutralidad infinita, apartándose de cualquier contacto que éste pudiera prodigarle—. Volveré pronto, si es lo que te molesta.

Pero el Escorpión no respondió ninguna de las preguntas, tomando en un impulso improvisto los labios de Camus, apresando su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Lo besó salvajemente, casi mordisqueando esa suave piel que rodeaba esas comisuras, en un intento de enviarle el mensaje que deseaba.

—Mírame, Camus —le siseó aun sobre su boca—. ¡Voy en serio contigo, joder!

Para sorpresa de Camus, fue Milo quien se apartó al ver su mirada incrédula impuesta en aquel profundo iris.

—Nunca has sido un entretenimiento para mí, Camus.

Se fue de la habitación sin despedirse siquiera, ya estaba claro que Camus ya no correspondía sus sentimientos y ver ese rostro ya le era inhibido para él. Ya con ello, él dejaría de desistir a la idea que se le metió entre ceja y ceja.

Caminó a grandes zancadas de forma transversal por el largo templo, visualizando ya en su radar la salida de su templo. Ya tocando el escalón de salida, sintió un potente anillo cernírsele en la muñeca enviándolo de lleno contra el pilar más cercano. Su espalda impactó contra la losa detrás de sí que le catapultó el aire de los pulmones, sacudiendo el polvo de las telarañas que los años habían creado tras el olvido de ese recinto.

—Mírame, Milo —rugió esa silueta que le tenía agarrado por los hombros, clavando sus uñas en el metal de la armadura—. Mírame, y ten la valentía de decírmelo en la cara.

Milo tuvo que respirar con esfuerzo para poder hablar, levantó la mandíbula para dejar ir aquel calvario que había llevado con narcisismo; gracias a su inmodesto orgullo.

—¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? —Y las palabras rehuyeron una vez más, como si Camus fuera el lobo ansiado comerse sus palabras en formas de ovejas, para luego ser vomitadas en una segunda cena.

—Quiero saber la verdad —Agrietó el perfecto muro, que con ostentación había marcado delante él y sus amantes. Esa línea adyacente que cohibía a todo ser mortal de su espacio, de su libertad. Sin embargo, nada era eterno y todo lo que se levantará un día, también caerá. Tarde o temprano.

Como el día en que conoció a ese francés, a ese hombre tan perfectamente gélido en todos los sentidos. Unos que gritaban plegarias emerger en su interior. Cansadas de tanto juego, ansiando poder amar y ser amado.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, para luego sujetar los puños que se aprehendían sobre sus hombros como sujetadores, hasta que los nudillos se bañaban de ese color que tanto revestía el atributo de ese caballero.

—¿Por qué eres tan obstinado con el tema de Siberia? —inició Camus al ver que el otro no se dignaba a responder su pregunta, dejando bailar el silencio sobre sus narices—. ¿Por qué odias a Hyoga?

—No le odio. —respondió asemejando su voz a la sequía a la que sometía Athenas en esa temporada—. Le tengo envidia.

Bajó la cabeza, aspirando desde lo más hondo de su estómago provocar la arcada de sus palabras.

—Porqué él tiene tu atención, tu cuidado, tu presencia —se calló al escucharse. ¿Tener celos de un maldito bronce? _Qué bajo has caído, Milo._ Pero era Camus al que se estaba jugando. Era él o su orgullo, y ya había vivido años desfilando el segundo—, tu amor. —finalizó cruzando finalmente esa línea.

—Milo.

—¡Lo sé! —vociferó, incrustándole su veneno impuesto en sus pupilas—. ¡No debes repetirme que nunca tendré el valor, que le das a tu discípulo! ¡Por algo diste tu vida por él! —Se sacudió de las manos del acuariano y lo encaró con todo el orgullo que aún se mantenía inmutable—. ¡Sé que el maldito crío te necesita, y más que ahora nos resucitaron por ese motivo, pero…! —Sus ojos empezaron a chispear pequeñas gotas cristalizadas—. ¡Yo también te necesito, Camus!

El rostro de Acuario se mantuvo impávido, pero por primera vez, en tantos años; esa máscara de impasibilidad empezó a quebrarse.

—El gran Milo de Antares, cae después de tantos años —Torció sus comisuras, alzando esas perfiladas cejas con altivez—. Te has levantando sobre tantos orgullos y, quién diría que, ahora, alguien se alzara sobre el tuyo.

—¡Cállate! —Escupió hacia otro lado para volver a encarar al caballero, relamiéndose los labios—. ¡Pues sí! ¿Qué esperabas? ¡¿Qué pasaría toda mi vida saboreando el ensayo y error con personas diferentes sobre mi cama?!

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo soy el comodín de tu logro? —Se cruzó de brazos, y sus palabras seguían resquebrajando la suficiencia con la que había llevado colgado del cuello ese escorpión.

—Macusein te responderá esa pregunta —dijo pasándole por un lado, dispuesto a salir de ese sofocante templo.

—Es verdad —dijo finalmente Camus—, nunca tendrás la valoración que le doy a Hyoga, Milo.

Éste apretó los dientes, que casi los agrietó. Se dio la vuelta y respondió:

—Lo sé, no debes jactarte de eso —le dijo de espaldas—. Aunque, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Has sido el único ensayo, que no ha terminado en error. O al menos para mí.

Antes de irse, una vez más, Camus le detuvo por la muñeca con ese agarre tan poco común, en un cuerpo de complexión delgada como la de éste.

—¡Suéltame! —Se soltó del agarre como si el frío de la mano del acuariano le quemara—. ¡Ya tumbaste mi corona, ¿contento?! —Giró su rostro, y sus ojos parecieron clavarse en el perfil de Camus. Donde éste pensó, que cualquier otro ser, nunca querría ser receptor de esa mirada—. ¡¿No te basta con pisotearme al morir por ese maldito niño?!

—No. No me basta, Milo —dijo solemne, lentamente, con esa mirada tan punzante que el escorpión sintió ser traicionado por su propio ataque, desfalleciendo bajo su propia uña—. Como a ti no te basta saciarte con cualquiera, y aún así, sigues muriendo de sed.

Milo no respondió.

—Si me necesitas, como dices hacerlo —continuó, cerrando los ojos enigmáticamente—. Quiero que me lo demuestres.

—¿Qué?

—No tengo que repetirlo —puntualizó, caminando lentamente hasta él—. ¿Acaso crees que no soy consciente de todas tus infidelidades? ¿Acaso crees que ignoro que cuando me doy la espada, ya te estás acostando con otro? —Milo selló sus labios al momento, el modo en que Camus le miraba le descolocó la lengua al estómago—. Te estás crucificando en tu propia cruz, Escorpión.

—Y moriré una vez más por ello, francesito —gruñó—. Aunque tu pie pisoteó mi rostro, mi soberbia seguirá siendo el clavo que te atormentará —Sonrió con una última gota de altivez—. Aunque admito que la tuya, puede hacer que hasta un perro pierda su propia cola.

—No. —repuso Camus, mirándole con esa maldita sonrisa calculadora—. Estoy haciendo que un propio escorpión pierda su aguijón. Muy diferente.

—Da igual —Sonrió amargamente, y cuando vio que su contrincante la compartía en ese rostro tan espléndido, se lanzó sobre ese caballero tan arrogante, pero tan sigiloso como un roedor.

Le devoró los labios con cólera, con fuerza, con el instinto animal que latía en su pecho. Se aferró a sus caderas y sin mediar que estaban a la vista, lo levantó alzándole los talones.

Camus no le rechazó, le tomó el rostro y prosiguió la cacería entre sus bocas. ¿Quién conservaría la capa al final? Y también los pantalones… cabe mencionar.

Lo estrelló contra el muro con el que, él mismo le había estampado. Besándose con tanta avidez que sentía los huesos derretírseles como la mantequilla. Se aferró a sus caderas con preeminencia, temiendo que si las soltaba Camus se escurriría entre sus brazos.

—Por los dioses, Camus... —jadeó en el interior de la boca de éste—, me enloqueces. Descontrolas quien soy… —El sonido de las armaduras chocar, le taladraron los oídos. Llevándolo a la ansiedad de quitárselas, mientras el acuariano hacia lo mismo con la suya—. ¿Qué eres para tener este dominio sobre mí?

—Tantos años…, Milo —masculló su amigo, aspirando el embriagante perfume de ese caballero. La cortina de su cabello le caía sobre el rostro del escorpio, y en vez de molestarle, parecía encenderle más.

—Sólo tú tienes ese poder —Su entrepierna empezó a torturarle y podía sentir también la de Camus en su vientre—. Soy como una rana que ya se aburrió del estanque de su propia desecación.

—Para eso es la redención —Sonrió sobre sus labios, respirando fuerte, ahogándose en ese veneno que invisiblemente le había desmoronado y mágicamente, se convertía en la arcilla volviendo a moldearle. Ser el cemento, y su propia bola de demolición.

La lengua puntiaguda como su aguijón trazó una ruta desde la mandíbula hasta la manzana de Adam, haciéndole soltar un suspiro al francés. Alzó su rostro y esa refrescante aura lo recubrió como una capa imperial. Los cristales de hielo en suspensión reverberaron y se enfrentaron contra el calor que expulsaba el cuerpo del caballero de Escorpio.

—Tu propio orgullo te ciega, Milo —dijo alcanzando su voz, cuando éste le rozó la entrepierna cruelmente ajustada entre su armadura—. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta?

Milo se detuvo, pero aún lo mantenía entre sus brazos, a una altura más allá de su rostro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

La mano de Camus le tomó del cabello tirándolo con fuerza hacia atrás.

—Me molesta que seas tan engreído.

—¡Hijo de…!

Una sonrisa pequeñamente altiva se rasgó en las comisuras de éste. Volvió a halar de la perfecta cabellera del escorpión y, con un empujoncito ambos se fueron de bruces al suelo. Milo fue anestesiado por el golpe seco que profanó en su cráneo, sedándole el cerebro. Mientras Camus le encorsetó las costillas con sus rodillas, y lo mantuvo preso entre el suelo y él mismo.

—¡Deja de sentir sólo la lujuria y siente lo que te transmito cuando te toco…! ¡Cuando te beso! —Alzó la voz—. ¡¿Por qué sólo te inmersas en tu pesar y no te das cuenta del mío?! —Milo parpadeó sorprendido dejando a un lado la excitación de ambos, escuchando casi boquiabierta esa declaración—. ¡Yo también te deseo sólo para mí, mientras tú te enfrascas en una altura de metro setenta y cabello rubio… e ignoras la mía! —Le tomó del cuello y alzó su rostro—. ¿Crees que no me mata que le hagas ojitos a Aioria? ¡Que me muero de celos cuando pasas frente a la marea de reclutas y todos creen que eres de todos!

—¡Yo sólo te pertenezco a ti! —espetó alzando también la voz, haciendo que el mismo Camus se recompusiera nuevamente, pensando seriamente como ese hombre le descontrolaba hasta la tranquilidad a la que debía someterse—. ¡Siempre ha sido así! ¡Me has marcado desde el principio!

Camus pareció divertido al remarcar esa última línea.

—Tienes dos opciones, Milo —Soltó su cuello, hablando con parsimonia nuevamente—. Si quieres que yo me legalice contigo, tú deberás hacerlo conmigo —iba a replicar, pero Camus le calló la boca con la mano—. ¡No hables! ¡Quizás dirás otra estupidez! —Liberó el bozal de Milo y volvió a estirar su espalda, sin abandonar la posición—. Cuando te dije que no tenías el mismo valor que Hyoga, Milo, es porque tu valoración es mucho mayor. Hyoga ya es un hombre hecho y derecho; y mi instrucción es sólo terminar de moldear sus técnicas. —Tomó pasivamente el aire y prosiguió—: Pero eres tan engreído, tan idiota, tan ciego, que no te diste cuenta. Di mi vida por Hyoga, pero cuando me convertí en espectro, ¿a quién busqué, Milo? ¿A Hyoga? ¿O fue a ti? Vamos a refrescar la memoria —Le taladró con la mirada—. Ah, espera, recordemos que sólo buscaste saciarte en mi cuerpo y te olvidaste de lo más importante; nunca podría sentir por Hyoga lo que siento por ti. —El escorpiano sintió el ardor en los ojos, ante esas bellas palabras. ¿Tan ciego había sido?—. Milo, yo también soy un ser humano y por ende, poseo emociones al igual que las tienes tú.

—Camus... yo…

—Sí, tú —objetó—. Siempre tú.

Milo se levantó con fuerza abrazándolo con vehemencia por la cintura, ocultando su rostro en el pecho.

—Camus —nombró con una repentina emoción—. A partir de hoy, no seré sólo yo. Serás también tú.

—Lo veré y lo creeré.

—Camie, yo… —carraspeó para levantar la mirada, ante el hombre que estaba a horcajadas en su regazo—, pensaba que tus labios eran la puerta del paraíso, pero me negaba a amarte como lo hago ahora. Porque no sabías que los míos estan envenenados.

—No decidas que es lo mejor para mí.

—Decidí por los dos —Suspiró con amargura—. No quería hacerte daño porque no podía entregarme completamente a ti, porque nunca lo había hecho con nadie. Era como encerrar a un águila blanca en una jaula, temía eso —El silencio del acuariano fue el punto y seguido para el escorpión—: Pero, cuando te tenía en mis brazos… no quería dejarte ir. Y cuando te perdí en la batalla de las doce casas, me di cuenta que no había mejor jaula que la tuya.

Ese paradójico razonamiento despertó la inquietud del santo de Acuario.

—Milo, ¿por qué te consideras un príncipe sin reino esperando que nadie te bese, para así poder transformarte en el sapo que te consideras? —Camus aligeró su mirada—. ¿Por qué crees que tu corona, hará más daño que tu baba?

Milo se acercó paulatinamente sus labios y lo distrajo con un beso que desconectó sus cerebros unos instantes.

—Sentía que… te difuminarías si te tocaba con mis manos sucias, pero que si no lo hacía, lo iba a hacer yo —Le besó nuevamente, con cuidado, con ternura, con esos adjetivos que nunca había empleado con otros—. Quería preservarte como una flor guardada entre las páginas de un libro, para poderte admirar y rememorar de nuevo; al verte tan intacto.

—Vaya, que empatía. —dijo con sarcasmo, acercándose seductor a esos labios—. Pero no tienes que fingirla, cuando sabes que detesto que lo hagas.

—Lo sé. —admitió libidinoso—. Pero tu belleza no se compara con el miedo que inspiras.

Camus sin poder evitarlo, elevó un poco las comisuras. Riendo quedamente. Pocas veces lo había visto reír de forma, pero aún recordaba perfecto ese sonido.

—Entonces, ¿qué harás?

—Me la juego por ti —Se acercó lentamente, alterando el termómetro ante la mezcla de sensaciones opuestas—. Ya te perdí…, nos perdimos, una vez. —corrigió—. Es hora de empezar de nuevo, déjame enmendar mis errores, Camus.

—¿Crees poder hacerlo?

—Lo verás y lo creerás —Sonrió, y como cuando eran simples amantes en busca de placer, enterneció al acuariano—. No hay mejor tiempo como este presente.

—Muy bien —aprobó el caballero, aceptando el beso que Milo estaba buscando.

—¿Volverás a Grecia? —recapituló con una punzada de angustia ante la respuesta que no quería oír.

—Quizás… —Le dejó un beso en el puente de la nariz.

_Continuará._

* * *

Notas finales: Bueno, esto es sólo el comienzo. Veamos si estos chiquillos podrán mantener una relación que no termine en peleas y más peleas jaja. Veamos como Hyoga tomará esa "relación" a la que se someterá su maestro. Obviando que no todos estarán contentos de su relación.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. La tormenta se acerca

Notas: Apuesto que no se lo esperaban (¿? Jaja, pues sí, Dominio Terrenal ha regresado con un cap nuevo, cortesía para Kamui Vampire que siendo mi amado Camus, exigió continuación.

Advertencias: Un poco más de salvajismo, creo xD

* * *

**DOMINIO TERRENAL.**

**Capítulo II.**

_La tormenta se acerca._

**—****x—**

**.**

**.**

Despertó cuando en un intento de enviar señales a sus articulaciones, estos a penas y se movieron. Sintió como si una especie de plaga de hormigas le empezara a rodear las muñecas, quemándole la piel. Enviándole una corriente de dolor que circuló por todo su brazo, haciendo que terminara de despertarse.

Parpadeó unos segundos, ajustándose a la pequeña iluminación que consumía la estancia. Paseó su mirada sobre el lugar, sin que en ella se trasluciera ni la más mínima expresión.

«Milo», pensó al reconocer todo su entorno.

No era capaz de empezar a entender en cómo podía ser aquello posible, y más, para terminar en la posición que se encontraba ahora. Sospechaba que sin duda tenía algo que ver con los últimos besos que se dieron en aquel pasaje oculto en la octava casa, pero ya del resto le era tan profundo y complejo que se le escapaba entre la nubosidad de sus recuerdos.

Suspiró, meneando la cabeza. Quizás se había quedado dormido, confiándose, trágicamente. Dándole la ingeniosa idea a Milo para que se aprovechara de esa situación. Soltó un bufido molesto. ¿Por qué no lo imaginó, simplemente? O sea, ¿cambiar? ¿Milo? Por los dioses y que Hades se vuelva un aliado.

Se incorporó con la poca movilidad a la que estaba abstenido, sacudiendo su espalda al sentir sus manos dormidas en la parte de atrás.

—Me encanta verte luchar —arrulló una voz, oculta en su radio de noventa grados. Aunque no importaba si no pudiera verle, reconocía ese tonito a miles de kilómetros.

Con la claridad en que habían salido esas líneas, Camus logró rodar sobre su cuerpo en esa dirección, finalmente, encontrándolo. Milo. Sí, era él. Sentando cómodamente en ese diván que había adquirido años atrás, con el ufano capricho de exigir más comodidades para su madriguera. Tenía el brazo apoyado a lo largo del borde superior, observándole con esos labios curveados en una sonrisa resplandeciente. Parecía bastante relajado a comparación de él.

—Tienes tres segundos para liberarme, Milo. —advirtió. Mostrándose firme a pesar que las terribles ataduras le mordían la piel de las muñecas y le hormigueaban por falta de circulación. De alguna forma, quién sabe por qué, se veía cohibido de usar su cosmos. Le pareció sentir una energía extraña emanar de las cintas que le lastimaban, pero eso era lo menos que le importaba. O quizás sí, pero su atención ya había obtenido su objetivo fijo; y estaba frente a él.

—¿En serio quieres que te desate? —cuestionó Milo—. Pensé que este era tu tipo de juegos. Aun recuerdo cuando en Siberia jugamos con los…

—Suéltame o te vas a arrepentir, Milo de Escorpio. —trancó en seco, sin dar tregua de ningún tipo.

—¿De veras? —Milo rió a la vez que se levantaba del diván con demasiada lentitud—. ¿Y qué me harías? Ya morí varias veces, ¿recuerdas? —Cerró los ojos, mientras contaba sus pasos para llegar hasta él—. Esto ya es un ciclo interminable. —Camus le amenazó con la mirada, y el Escorpio se encogió simplemente de hombros. Como si hubiese leído las distintas formas en la que lo congelaría sino no lo liberaba. Después de un eterno minuto de silencio, entre las miradas venenosas que se lanzaban, el griego agregó—. Sólo estoy impidiendo que regreses a Siberia con ese crío que odio. Estabas dormido, y bueno, las ideas fluyen, ¿sabes?

La ira pareció zarandear al Acuario cuando esas palabras finalizaron con esa socarrona sonrisa. La frustración viajó hasta su cabeza a través de unos tentáculos invisibles, arraigados en su mente como dientes podridos. Le era insólito que no pudiera recordar en cómo llegó a estar en esa sumisa situación. Sólo recordaba haberse quedado dormido.

—Pues, me tocará meterte a ti y a tu sonrisa de suficiencia en un maldito cubo de hielo —gruñó, con palabras tan estoicas que ni él mismo se convenció—. Para cortar de una vez por toda con ese ciclo que alegas que existe.

Mentía. Tristemente, mentía. Como todo lo que se decían. Como todos los falsos cuchillos que se arrojaban que, hasta ahora, ninguno de los dos había lanzado el filo imaginario que sería el de gracia. Y Camus lo sabía, y era por eso que se repudiaba. Era consciente que ni en un millón de años desperdiciaría un segundo con él, aunque lo dejase allí atado hasta el fin de su prestada vida.

Era irrelevante pensar que no importaba cuán enojado estuviera, ninguno de los dos desaprovecharía un momento para estar con el otro. Ya sea para terminar de matarse o sanarse las heridas para infligirse otras después.

El Escorpio sólo sonrió y terminó de llegar a su lado. Sentándose en el borde, para empezar a desenrollar la cinta con parsimonia.

—No sería la primera vez en que metieras a una persona en un ataúd de hielo.

—¿Hablas por Hyoga? —Alzó una ceja, escupiendo los pedazos de hielo en sus sílabas. Donde estaba seguro que si Milo los recibiera, una hipotermia mínimo sufriría.

—Hablo por ti. —susurró, rozando esa palabras en el borde de su cuello provocando que se le erizara la piel—. Y en cómo te enfrascas en seguir bajo ese ataúd, impidiéndome llegar a ti.

Un resopló abandonó los labios del protector de la onceava casa.

—Tú también te encierras en uno —le recordó mirándole de reojo, sintiendo como la presión en su piel, estaba comenzando a ceder—, y no es precisamente bajo mis habilidades.

Una risita contraatacó la ferocidad de aquel recordatorio.

—Tenía mis motivos, y ya los conoces.

—Y yo tenía los míos. —Fue finalmente libre, cuando Milo acabó de soltarle las muñecas y arrojó la cinta titilante al suelo. Camus comenzó a masajeárselas hasta conseguir que la circulación se fuese restableciendo poco a poco.

Sintió como unos dedos se aproximaron y contornearon ese anillo carmesí que empezaba a brillar en su pálida piel. Infligir una herida en un segundo; sanarla al siguiente. Típico de ese hombre. Al menos, eso no había cambiado.

Cuando la sensación del roce fue abandonando su piel, se giró para encararle su acto. Topándose con una sorpresa cuando advirtió lo que escondía aquella la faz griega.

¿Tristeza?

No parecía ser externa, sino interna; podía sentirla, tal y como si fuera suya. Lo peor era que sabía que no era de días o meses, esa tristeza parecía haberse labrado con años. Aquello fue demasiado para el caballero de Acuario. Todo el torrente de emociones que llevaba años embalsado dentro de él empujaba contra el cristal que había levantado en su mente, para mitigar el dolor de la perdida, traición, infidelidad y, aún así, no tener el suficiente dominio para odiarlo por completo. Eso era algo que lo derribaba con grandes estruendos.

—Milo. —intentó ganarse su atención. Pero éste tomó sus manos y se las llevó entorno a su cuello. Como había sido ese episodio… en su regreso como espectro.

—Hazlo, Camus, puedes matarme si lo deseas. Siempre has tenido ese poder, desde un inicio. —confesó, manteniendo en sus labios una frágil sonrisa. Dejándolo totalmente desarmado, cuando empezó a sentir el pulso de Milo latiendo bajo su piel.

Sólo imaginarse ese escenario, sólo imaginar a Milo muerto en sus brazos; era algo que tenía la suficiente plenitud y demanda para enviarlo nuevamente al equivalente que era ahora, nada. Porque por mucho que se hicieran daño, ese escorpión había construido su grandeza junto a él; y si lo perdía… simplemente se vendría abajo. Pensó que podría matar a quien osara a tocar la vida de ese santo, incluso si fuera él mismo.

Lo sabía, y también sabía que nada era más contradictorio, que el amor que compartían. Porque nada valía más, que la vida del otro; por mucho que se perforaran el alma, siempre dejaban el golpe final en posposición.

Un escalofrío le recorrió desde las piernas hasta el cuello, a la vez que notaba crecer en la parte más primitiva de su mente, una sensación de miedo con sólo tener la corazonada de esos posibles escenarios. Disminuyó la fuerza que ejercía en sus manos, estudiándole con la mirada, hasta que imperceptiblemente, una sonrisa se rasgó en aquellos labios.

—No creo que otro pueda hacerlo. —dijo al fin—. No creo que permita, que otro pueda hacerlo. —se corrigió y enlazó los dedos tras la nuca del escorpio, buscando su boca. Porque sin importar cuánto se lastimaran, ambos eran un espejo del otro. Un arma de doble filo que los armaba y desarmaba.

Simplemente era el nombre que nunca podría arrancarse de la piel. Quizás, después de todo, una parte de él seguía embalsado por ese protector de la octava casa.

La lengua de Milo se deslizó hacia la cavidad que ahora estaba sobre la suya, lamiéndose los contornos y recordar cuán gratificante era el encaje perfecto que formaban sus bocas juntas. Ansiosas, anhelosas de más. Un beso más gentil de lo que pensaron, fue el llevó la batuta en ese ciclo, hasta que ambos con una sonrisa limitada se alejaron.

Estando a una distancia pequeña, lograron encontrar sus miradas. Camus reconoció ciertas novedades en aquellos rasgos griegos, pensando que habían ciertas cosas que no estaban o fueron mejoradas. Empezó a contornearle las facciones con sus manos, mientras Milo se dejaba hacer. Cuando estaba ciego, no se había percatado de ello, por su obviedad. Y en el muro de los lamentos creía que la situación no estaba para detallarse los nuevos cambios.

—¿No recuerdas mi rostro? —quiso saber, limitándose a emplear un tono suave.

—Cambios —se limitó a decir. Notando como tenía el cabello más largo, con pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas. La piel seguía siendo la misma, tez cálida y ojos tan profundos que lo invitaban a ahogarse. Sus pestañas tan largas, y añiles como siempre, que le robaban el pensar. Y finalmente, esos labios mancillados a un color más volcánico para que resplandeciera e hiciera erupción sobre ese rostro.

Mientras lo hacía, sonreía para sí y pudo advertir que sus labios se entreabrían, deseando tocar nuevamente esa boca. Milo pareció entender a la perfección sus deseos, y se acercó con el motivo de juntarse nuevamente. Rozando sus lenguas con lentitud, humedeciéndose y morderse con demasiada sutileza cada borde, hasta que desplazaron un sonido agudo desde la garganta de Camus hasta la boca de Milo.

—No son muchos… —musitó en voz baja, haciendo que sus palabras chocaran contra los labios del Acuario—. Sigues besando como un rey, Camus… —adjuntó, tocando su frente con la del francés.

—¿Acaso has besado alguno? —Le sonrió sin extender sus comisuras, rozándole la piel que vestía su cuello con las yemas de los dedos. Subiendo su mano para enredar sus dedos en aquella maseta de cabello tan petulante en su vigor.

—Al que tengo en frente —Le tomó de las manos, y dejó un beso en el puente de la nariz—. ¿Por qué crees que has convertido a este sapo, en príncipe? No creo en las patéticas casualidades.

El pulso de Camus no tardó en lanzarse a la brava, ante aquella declaración. Ya que al recibir esas palabras, algo se estremeció en su interior. Era increíble que después de tanto, Milo todavía lograba mover algo en sus adentros. Era algo que desconocía, pero que se encendía y burbujeaba calor hasta extinguirse.

Agradecía a la divina providencia Athena que no hubiera testigos oculares para presenciar el sonrojo que había cubierto su nívea piel, que hubiera bastado para prender un habano a un palmo de distancia.

—Estoy cansado de ver nuestras mentiras talladas en nuestros ojos, Camus —expresó, al tiempo que dejaba salir un gran suspiro—. Basta de fingir que somos capaces de vivir sin el otro.

—Supongo que tantos años, cansan a cualquiera —respondió cerrando los ojos con pesadez—. Tienes razón, es agotador.

Milo levantó la mirada y dejó salir una sincera sonrisa.

—Creo que volveré a atarte si con eso me das la razón.

Una grácil curva se alzó en los labios del Acuario. La conversación se desvaneció lentamente, cuando decidieron juntarse una vez más. Los brazos de Milo rodearon el cuerpo que ahora yacía sobre su boca, abrazándolo con fuerza, con pasión y ese amor tan cruelmente contenido.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos abrazamos? —le preguntó en la mitad del beso, deslizando su mano por la perfecta espalda francesa—. ¿Cuándo olvidé el refugio que me brindaban tus brazos?

Camus correspondió el abrazo, rodeándole el cuello. Aspirando el aliento que salía en zarcillos de la boca de su compañero. Su único e inigualable olor.

—Cuando dejamos de ser niños al encontrar más placer en otro acto —Se alejó un poco y se dio su momento para observar aquel rostro tan abundante en rasgos hermosos.

—¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso, Camus? —Otra pregunta se alzó de repente.

Ambos guardaron silencio, llevando su imaginación al pasado, buscando el momento exacto de cómo había empezado todo.

—Mi templo —recordó Camus, haciendo mente—. Sí, esa vez cuando te enfermaste y fuiste a mi templo a decirme que te sentías mal… —Deseó volver a estar en ese lugar, en esa fecha, y volver a rememorar aquel beso.

—Que fuiste mi enfermero, sí… —atribuyó con una sonrisa, acunandole las manos—. Y en mi templo, hace seis años, tuvimos nuestra primera vez… en esta cama.

Rodando sus recuerdos a ese pasado, imágenes de cuando eran sólo niños se mostraron. Aquella vez cuando probaron algo nuevo para ellos, al tener una mal pasada al observar a Saga haciendo de las suyas con una de las "doncellas". Recordaba que se lo había preguntado a Shura, y éste con titubeos y el rostro enrojecido, le había dicho que debía hacer _eso_ con alguien que apreciara de verdad. Milo había pensado automáticamente en Camus.

Su rostro se aligeró al recordar cuando ambos accedieron, porque compartían esa clase de sentimientos. No era el que se debía, pero si el que creían. Incluso Camus había investigado y en verdad lo más cercano al amor que tenía era Milo. Y quería probarlo con él, pese a tener miedo. Porque la curiosidad de probar esa lluvia de sensaciones que les era desconocida, era más fuerte que un temor inexistente. Ambos fueron la primera vez del otro, siendo la marca en oro que nadie había podido remover.

—Sí, un día memorable para mí. —Sonrió cabizbajo, dejando al tiempo compaginar una risita en sus palabras—. Menos mal no nos exigían ser vírgenes.

—Éramos bastante curiosos —Cerró los ojos, removiéndose unos cabellos que le caían en el rostro—. Cosa que deberíamos lamentar actualmente.

—La verdad no —refutó Milo—. Mis recuerdos de niñez contigo serán los mejores. Cómo crees que puedo olvidar que cuando tenía miedo gracias al maldito de DeathMask y sus cuentos chinos de muertos no podía dormir a gusto. Provocando que esa noche, te quedaras a mi lado. —Le rozó la mejilla con dulzura, rompiendo toda la distancia, rozándose tenuemente y sin dejar de mirarse—. Como un ángel guardián…

Reconfortado bajo esos recuerdos, fue Camus quien acercó y le depositó un beso casto en los labios. Juntando sus frentes y aspirar el dulzor de sus fragancias. Absorber el calor de sus cuerpos, o el de Milo al menos.

—Recuerdo eso… —confirió, acunando el cuello del Escorpio entre sus dedos—. Recuerdas también… cuando me resbalé por una cañada y me había lastimado el tobillo al punto de dislocarlo. Pensé que ese día nadie notaría mi ausencia porque estábamos entrenando a los alrededores del Santuario, pero llegaste tú, llamándome.

Acarició los risos que bajaban en ondulaciones suaves y se depositaban seductoramente los hombros de Milo, mientras una gota de nostalgia le humedecía el pecho.

—Sí… esa vez te ayudé llegar a Santuario. —Rió por debajo al despolvar esa escena de su cabeza—. También recuerdo el sermón que nos echó Saga.

No se podía negar que lo más preciado que tenían entre ellos, era en cómo fue su vida de aspirante y su recién nacida amistad. Camus terminó recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Milo advirtiéndole que si lo volvía a amarrar esta vez sí lo congelaba. Mientras éste riendo con gracia, le acunaba en sus brazos y los abrigaba con las frías sábanas. Evocando cada recuerdo de su niñez, conversando cosas que creían haber olvidado, y en como su lazo se fue destejiendo debido a la madurez y el deseo carnal. Dejando a un lado lo más importante; su verdadero sentimiento. Milo admitió frente al acuario que desde los siete, le había robado el corazón, la respiración y el sueño. Pero que por temor a transformar toda esa maravilla de piel en carbón pulverizado, mantuvo a distancia su corazón.

—Nuestras muertes quizás estén cercas, de nuevo —En su voz se oía una indignación disfrazada—. Dame la oportunidad de estar contigo esta vez, sin terceros, cuartos o quintos.

Camus suspiró con pesar. Como si la idea de que la diosa sólo les regaló unas semanas más de vida, aún no le diera el sello de su aprobación.

—Milo, el día de mi muerte…

—También será el mío. —interrumpió. Volviendo a besarle, para tomarle una vez más, en la cama que sólo admitía al único caballero que de sus manos salieran escarchas. Aquel puro elemento, que purgó el veneno de un escorpión.

Fuera de la ventana el atardecer, éste prometía estar lleno de brumas y, una llovizna insistente que golpeaba el cristal de la ventana. Siendo el cupido disfrazado, que enamoró una vez más a esos caballeros.

Al amparo de luz embrujaba al templo de Escorpio, mientras las manos del Acuario empezaron a recorrer toda la piel que cubría a su protector, cayendo ambos sobre la colcha. Sus manos empezaron a escribir palabras vestidas de caricias en la piel francesa, deslizándole toda la ropa fuera de su cuerpo y que ambos quedaran libres de sus ataduras.

Fue Camus quien se detuvo, al notar una extraña vacilación en Milo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó, incorporándose un poco.

Milo sintió como si una cuerda se rompiera de repente su interior. Notó que perdió el dominio de sí mismo y habló con los labios temblorosos.

—Me gustaría meterme en tus pensamientos... —respondió a media voz, escondiendo su mirada entre los largos flequillos que bajaban por su rostro—. Quisiera saber, si estás de acuerdo con que ya estamos listos para esto. Si me merezco estar dentro de ti, una vez más.

Camus le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

—No es necesario que veas mis pensamientos para saberlo —Llevó una de sus manos bajo el mentón del Escorpio, y lo obligó a levantar la cabeza con delicadeza—. Quiero estar contigo. —le confesó, y al ver la fluctuación arremolinándose en aquellas pupilas índigas, tomó una decisión—. Milo, detengamos esto por hoy.

En un pasado no muy lejano, Milo habría dejado entrar una su particular listas de groserías como objeción. Pero en ese momento, sólo se limitó a asintir débilmente.

—Ven —Le tomó de las manos y lo atrajo a él lentamente—. Vamos a dormir juntos, sin hacer nada.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez? —Con un inapreciable brillo en los ojos, Milo accedió, tumbándose a su lado—. Dormir sin hacer nada —aclaró.

—No quisiera pensar que fue antes que me volviera maestro de Isaak y Hyoga —Se removió hasta quedar ambos de costado, mirándose el uno a otro.

—Esperemos que no —Y al fin, Milo volvió a sonreír. Levantó su mano y la acercó al rostro de Camus, dejándole una caricia suave, que éste se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos para memorizar nuevamente esa sensación tan cálida—. Déjame volver a quererte.

—Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, desgraciadamente —Se levantó un poco, y le dejó otro beso en los labios—. De ser así, no estaría aquí hoy.

Milo rió, enlazando los dedos con él. Y, ambos cerrando los ojos, las mismas palabras aparecieron en sus mentes.

«Nunca he dejado de amarte»

_Continuará._

* * *

Notas finales: Y es que todos sabemos que esos dos se aman pese a todo ;w; Decidí continuar esta historia, porque un gran público la aclamaba (¿? Jajaja, ok, no. Mi mejor amiga me insistió en continuarla, y bueno, ella tiene un extraño poder de convencimiento en mí x'D

Ya en el próximo capítulo vendrán los primeros problemas, y veamos cómo estos pompositos caballeros se las arreglan para solucionarlo.

Anuncio: Bueno, ya según la lista que había publicado en _Casualidades,_ después de esta actualización vendrá el segundo capítulo de _Desatando Cadenas._ Mis lectores, hago mi mejor esfuerzo en escribir y actualizar, pero joder mis clases están heavy metal y –snif–, no tengo casi tiempo.

_¡Hasta la próxima actualización, queridos fans!_


End file.
